


Again and Again

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angstyshit, Modern Setting-AU, Multi, Wild Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sequel to, Together. The Gaang is out of college and are now living their own lives. Something happened during the college years, something bad.
Relationships: Kai/Jinora, Katara/Aang, Mai/Zuko, Suki/Sokka, Toph/TheDuke, Ty Lee/Azula
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

*Sokka's POV*

"Sokka, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, James."

"I see you brought another lady friend."

"Yes, in fact, I have."

"I'm trying to think if you've ever brought the same lady friend twice."

"Margret and I were going steady for two months."

"Ah so, your longest relationship has lasted for two months."

"Three years actually."

"Oh wow!"

"Now, this is a work event so I better mingle."

My date and I (Her name was Elizabeth) walked around. I grabbed some small finger food, nothing much. And Elizabeth got some champagne. A woman I noticed looked vaguely familiar. Clearly, I knew her because she came up to me.

"Long time no see. Who's the lady friend."

"This is Elizabeth and you are? Sorry I can't remember."

"Wow, it's me, Jinora!"

"Jin? It's been forever!"

"Yeah, I said that."

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since you that summer two years ago!" After I finished college, Jinora and I had run into each other back home but haven't seen each other since.

"Good, good. I've started working as you can tell. I see you've gotten over what happened."

"Which one?" I tried to joke but I could tell Jinora saw the hurt in my eyes.

"So, who's the woman?" Jinora asked as Elizabeth headed over.

"Jinora, this is my date, Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is an old friend of mine, Jinora." I said, then I turned to Jinora, "Oh, and you're not one to judge."

"I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just different, everything is."

"We grew up, we all did. You didn't expect the Gaang to last forever did you?"

"Deep down I thought that we were better than that." she shot back, walking off.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Well okay." She shrugged walking off. She wasn't the one. I walked over to James.

"Not the one?" He asked

"Nope." I unlocked my phone and went to an old social media account that hadn't been updated in six years. I scrolled down to the paintings I had made about Suki, the fan, the mirrored one, more. They showed a time where we had others. Now we're all alone.

When I got back to my apartment I found some old art supplies I had kept and began painting again. This one was all black, it showed tiny people scattered across, there were one couple, holding hands, and eleven others. There was a lot of distance between them. They were lost in this big world. Even the couple looked lost. 

Change was a lot scarier when they were alone. Even Sokka and Katara didn't talk much. He heard that Katara and Aang had gotten engaged last year. But the rest of the details were ambiguous. Sokka assumed that he would be invited to the wedding in a few years but until then, he was to mind his own business. But he didn't have any, he was alone.


	2. The Apartment

*Suki's POV*

"Welcome home!" Vivian joked. She was one of my military friends. I decided to leave the army after six years. Vivian was in it for seven years. She grew up in this area and I wanted to move there too. So we rented an apartment. I decided to leave everything behind when I left for the army, and my "friends" made it too easy. But I held onto the one picture, the photo booth strip from the mall the Sokka and I had taken at the mall in our Sophomore year of High school. I kept it because when I went to the Military academy this meant so much to me. And to be honest, I still kind of missed him. But that didn't matter, I was a different person now, I was stronger, braver, and just, different. I felt almost guilty to leave but I wanted to leave before things got too bad from the mental standpoint.

I opened the door cautiously, "This is it!"

We spent two hours unpacking but then gave up to watch TV. I was scrolling through social media when on my recommendations, I saw a page named "Painting4Life" (This is a renamed version of Sokka's account because I didn't want it to be as obvious as Sokka~paints or whatever it was before)The painting style seemed painstakingly familiar. The latest post had the caption Back after a six-year hiatus and a laughing emoji. I continued scrolling, it all seemed like it was from a dream. Then I saw it, the painting Sokka was making of her the day we got back together. I remember this, I commented, what else was I to say nothing? That's not what most would do in her place, they would just stay silent but I wanted him to know that I was still there. And alive, we haven't spoken since our senior year of high school, and then I joined the army, I could be dead for all he could know. I missed him and wanted him to know that I was okay, even if we still hated each other, part of me still cared. I had put so much time and energy into this relationship that ended up hurting me so bad. I built the bomb that killed me without even knowing it.

A/N: So, this is happening, this will be angstier than it's mostly fluff-filled predecessor. Peace!


	3. Her Dream

*Katara's POV*

I have this dream that one day we'll all get back together. The Gaang is what Sokka had named us after Aang wanted to make a basketball team. The other option was The BoomerAang Squad, that one was terrible. I miss that stupid group of teens, how would make jokes about sports and would drink straight up vinegar(That was mainly Sokka and Jinora. Sometimes, Kai, Suki, and Azula) I missed Toph's Truth or Dare, binge-watching movies, the parties that Jinora's family would host, hanging at the Jasmine Dragon, and punk rock nights at Mai's. I wasn't the biggest fan of Mai's punk rock night, but Azula, Suki, Zuko, Toph, and surprisingly Ty Lee. But then the disasters struck, multiple cracks began to form in the seemingly inseparable Gaang. Now it was just Aang and me. I look at my ring, it looked simple but it means a lot to me. It was a small sapphire with two tint diamonds on each of the four sides. I braid my hair with my 'hair loopies' and do my makeup. I looked very adult and tired for a twenty three year old woman. Tears trickled down my face, they began to stream in abundance. Aang walked into my apartment (He had a key) "Katara," he said softly.

I ran up and hugged him tightly, putting my head into the crook of his neck/shoulder. "I love you," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too Kat, still want to get breakfast?"

"Yeah," I said wiping always the tears, "Let me fix my make up."

"Alright, I'll be in the car." 

After I fixed my makeup I ran down to the car. "I'm ready!"

"Let's go." So we headed off to Juicy O (It's a favorite of my brother and I since we were little, by that I mean like since I was two) We ate the tiny cinnamon sugar donuts and talked a bit about work. Then my omelet and Aangs pancakes came.

"Do you want to meet up with Sokka?" He asked

"That sounds good, we could meet halfway in Coastal City?"

"Alright, that's halfway between the Carolinas."

"The Carolinas?"

"Yeah North and South Carolina."

"You're weird."

"But ya love me!"

"Why else would I say yes when you proposed to me?"

"Cause you just didn't want to break my heart."

"Aang, we've been dating for nine years."

"Good point."

A/N: Three chapters in a day, but wait there will be more!


	4. The Song

*Mai's POV*

"Punk rock night in my bedroom. The drumset you had in middle school. How your friends would get high on at stupid parties. Football games and Waffle House." Mai smiled at the lines as she heard them being sung. She was just on Tamborine but the whole band helped write the songs. After the finished she got to go up and talk about the lyrics.

"This song means a lot to me. My boyfriend had some weird friends, they took shots of vinegar at these weird parties where somebody always ended up like soaking wet. Two of them were always trying to mortify each other or ruin each other's lives so that was always fun to watch. There was an 'incident' and we haven't spoken in years so yeah!"

Backstage, we all congratulated one and another for a good show. I slumped back into a chair and closed my eyes and nodded my head back. I could tell that the others had left except, Bradi. "So, want to talk about it?" she asked

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, the Golden Years had meaning to you. You broke up with a guy, what was he like?"

"He was kind, sweet, warm, and perfect."

"What happened?"

"Well, there was a fight in our friend group, we all went our separate ways. Things are still cool between Toph and I. Zuko and I decided to go our separate ways."

"That's sad."

"It's life."

"Yeah, when my girlfriend and I broke up, it was hard but everyone last's fucking hard."

"Yeah, it is."

"How long were you two dating?" 

"Five years."

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah,"

"Well I got a new girlfriend, you could do the same. I mean get a new boyfriend, or girlfriend if you want one."

"There was another guy, I was kind of seeing in High School."

"No! Somebody new!"

"Why?"

"You can't just date guys from your High School."

"Fine!"

"So my girlfriend is hosting a little party this weekend, want to come?"

"Sure, what's her name?"

"Vivian"


	5. Dinner

*Mai's POV*

I put my hair all the way up into the semi space buns. I had on a black halter top, red plaid skirt, black tights, and red heels. I had my makeup was done like normal, plus some bright red lipstick, nice eyeliner, and black eyeshadow. At eight Bradi knocked on my apartment door. I opened the door, "Hey, how are you?" Bradi asked.

"Good you?" I asked locking the door behind me.

"Fine, let's go."

"So how did you two meet?" I asked her while we were in the car.

"I got introduced to her after she got back from the military by some mutual friends."

"Cool, so what's the idea of the party?"

"It's actually just me, you, her, and her roommate. I didn't wasn't to make her feel like a third wheel. So I invited a friend." I rolled my eyes but smiled. This was going to be fun (She thought!)

Bradi knocked on the door. "Hey!" Vivian said, opening the door. Then, in the background, I saw her, Suki.

So, I don't know what to do I'm just going to talk because I want more words. I didn't mean to leave it on a cliff hanger I just didn't know where to go with it. I'm on the waiting list for an AO3, it looks like I'll be getting it tomorrow. It will be under the username MissSpirityMagic because that name rules. I was originally named MadelineC1313, I know weird but when that became Jinora's username in If Avatar Had Social Media I loved it so much. My like, screen name is Madi 13 because my nickname is Madi, and 13 is my favorite number, I was very upset when I found out that it is an "unlucky number" But now I have 13 followers and I am ecstatic. Maiko, Sukka, Kyalin, Kainora. I turned my brother into a fanboy shipper, and am very proud, Korasami. So my two weaknesses are makeup and books, last weekend my mom and I went shopping while social distancing with masks I spent $80 on makeup and books, then we got cherry iced tea, it was good, Zutara, jk Kataang. The eyeshadow palette looks like a pride flag and I love it! Peace out!


End file.
